caillous demonic adventure
by xxxsumerallxxx
Summary: caillou sees something he shouldn't have and his father breaks his anime merch releasing the demon within him.
1. Chapter 1

It was just like any other normal day in caillou's house.

Caillou's wakes up at 12 pm because his father went to the "grocery store" AGAIN and didnt wake him up. He makes his wy down stairs to find a delicious pizza with juicy pinapples from southern brazil along with the finest asiago cheese imported straight from italy topped with jamon lberico de bellota (ham).

Caillou will only eat the finest of the foods considering his god like status. He fiishes his meal as rosie massages his feet and his hands bathed in rosewater with pure fresh lavender pinned to his silk robe.

His day was going perfect and nearing evening his dad comes home from his LONg trip to the "grocery store" he has caillous le croixs in hand and caillous grandma Gloris stands beside him. Caillou loves his grandma because she always gives him money. The day continues to go on amazingly, his grandma floods him with money, rosie pampers him, and his mom feeds him surgically skinned grapes as his dad polished caillou's silky smooth head. Nighttime quickly catches up with Caillou and it's ow bedtime.

He removes his versace silk l Baroque Bathrobe (in gold) and slides off his guci slides. He lays down on his bed and shuts his eyes…

Later he wakes up in a cold sweat his egg like head soaked he cheks the clock and it is nearly 3 am, satans hour. He quickly grabs a pad of paper to write satanic notes in but then relizes he left his limited edition my hero academia pen in the kitchen so he heads down there to get his precious pen back.

With each gracious step decending to the kitchen, he hears more and more noises. He had never heard these kinds of noises before so he wondered what they would be. Was someone dying? Was there another ritual going on? He pondered and pondered until he eventually reached the room where his life would change forever…


	2. Chapter 2

Caillou enters the kitchen hoping to merely retrieve his pen but he ended up at a loss for words.

He sees his 35yr dad Boris and 45yr grandma Gloris on top of the kitchen counter with his dad's tongue down his grandma's throat.

His dad looks over at Caillou and yells out, "YOU IMBECILE. DAMMIITIT THE LITTLE ROACH CAUGHT US!".

Caillou is very ? "Daddy, what in the whell are you doing with grandma, papa? Is this why you were at the grocery store for so long? YOU HAVE A WIFE YOU KNOW!" Caillou sniffles between his words. He is a sobbing mess.

"DORRISSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"NO CAILLOU YOU IDIOTITNFIJFKD. I'M BANNING YOU FROM YOUR BELOVED ANIME! NO MORE MY HERO ACADEMIA FOR YOU!" Borris yells in anger.

Then, Borris does something unimaginable, unthinkable, unbelievable. Caillou never thought that Borris would ever do something so despicable, he never thought that he would stoop so low. Borris sister snapped Caillou's limited edition My Hero Academia pen. It was the best pen that had ever been created with fine gold detailing on the side and the most stunning diamond tip you had ever seen. The ink was no where near lacking to the body though. It had the smoothest ink you've ever seen, smoother than Caillou's bald head. A feat that no one ever thought was possible. And that pen was now broken.

Caillou's vision became blurry. He couldn't tell fiction from reality, apples from oranges, Trump from Obama. He somehow managed to stumble over to his dad.

"I'M GONNA FRICKITY FRACKITY KILL YOU DADDY" Caillou yelled while sister sobbing just before he landed a nice clean kick in his dad's groin.

Dorris scurries downstairs after hearing the terrifying cries of Caillou. Just as she entered the kitchen, she saw something else terrifying.

Borris on top of Gloris in a way that wasn't very appealing.

"Wat" Dorris says in a state of confusion before she could grasp the situation. When she does though, she is in full beast mode.

"MOM! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A THING FOR YOUNGER MEN BUT SERIOUSLY? MY HUSBAND?" Dorris screamed in agony.

Then, before anyone realized it, Calliou changed. Not on the outside but on the inside….


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's note: we know that Caillou is godly but we're turning him into something else for some fun :) no hard feelings my lord and saviour Caillou)

Caillou was changing.

"M-m-mommy… I don't feel so good..i-i dont want to go" caillou muttered but no one heard.

Anger was welling up inside of Caillou's body ,he felt something deep inside him forming it was anger it was madness but most importantly it was Satan.

His eyes turned black his nostrils flared he was nolonger caillou he is now cairuto. A boy with a flaming passion to become the next hokage. But no one realiazed, they were too busy screakiing at eachother.

Cairuto knew that he had one final job in this house, eradicate his father. He was the MAn in the house now.

Cairuto screaked "LEVEL UPPPP" drawing all eyes on him.

"W-what's going on?!" Gloris stammered in utter surprise just before Cairuto started spinning so fast that all you could see was a shiny orb (his head) from above.

Cairuto moved closer and closer to Gloris at the speed of light and finally, whirlwinded Gloris down the basement stairs with his body. However, Boris and Dorris didn't suspect anything due to the fact that they blinked at the exact same moment Cairuto began drilling his body.

Cairuto thought " _one down, one more to go,"_ as he wiped the saliva off his dripping mouth " _this time it'll be a slow and painful death. No mercy."_

Cairuto heads back to his room and slumps into his Baldacchino Supreme Bed. He falls asleep to the sound of his parents bickering downstairs

"Tomorrow," he thought, "Tomrorrow I will delete you."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a lovely 8 am Sunday morning, about 5 hours after the whole fiasco. Cairuto walked downstairs expecting to see his dad lying on the couch sleeping after getting kicked from the bedroom by Dorris.

He went down stais to get some of his dads hair for the ritual that would end Borris' life. he saw his pen taped up togehter on top of the counter where stuff happened. No matter how hard borris could try to fix his mistakes, cairutos mind was made up this was boriss last day on planet earth.

Cairuto tiptoed over to the microwave and microwaved his wax in potato mode. He tiptoed back over to Borris who was now sqreaking in his sleep.

"Ahh… what a lovely voice. It sure is nice to hear daddy scqreak." Cairuto said with a look of content on his face.

He gently spread the wax across Boris' legs before ripping the contaminated bit of wax off his father's legs.

Borris shreked out loud yet he didn't seem to wake up.

Hearing the cries of terror made Cairuto go :).

Sadly, cairuto had to wait till 3 am until he could incinerate his papa. AT 3 am he would sacrifice his blood to satan in return for satan posessing boris. The hours seemed to inactivly tik tok by.

Cairuto went through with his usal routine, Rosie massaged him, Dorris cried in her room while spinning gold, Borris was chained to the bed (Cairuto didn't want Borris' comtaminated hands touching him), and Cairuto explored Gloris' bank account looking for every penny he could get his hands on.

By 12 am, everyone was off to bed. Except for Cairuto who was preparing for the advancement of his procedure.

At 3am , he asked Satan for a favour. He urged Satan to give Borris a slow and painful death.

Satan responded.


	5. Chapter 5 finale

Satan was okay with killing Borris on one condition, he could have Dorris.

"You see," Satan began, "you've been a demon for quite a while. Your atachment to the my hero academia penwas not unnatural. Anime was the link between you can whell. Borris broke that link and unleashed chaos, the chaos we were keeping within you. Me and Dorris have been communicated for a while now, we talked about your demon.. Errr. the cairuto inside you. At first, she was nothing but a slave inmy eyes. Naive and too kind for her own sake but slowly and surely, I FEEL IN LOVE WITH HER!1!" SAtan sqreaked with his hole chest.

Cairuto was baffled, he had never thought that his own mama could seduce satan. She was wonderful. :) Cairuto/Caillou loved his mother. She stuck with him through thiqq and thin, she was there when he threw his tantrums but even her love and affection could never match up to his one TRUE love, murdering people.

"O k a y." Cairuto responding. hE wasn't crying.

They pinkie promised and so the contract was set in place.

…

"Mommmmmmmy! Come here!111!" CAiruto high peach shouted. "COMe her!e!"

Dorris was busy sister sobbing in her room. She cried her eyelashes as Satan watched from below.

"WhAT Is iT HoNNeY?/?" she sobbed between her words.

" y" Cairuto said as he pushed his mama into the portal below his bed. Into the underworld of whell.

Cairuto sister sobbed for a short while but he wiped his tears anad put on his big boi panties.

He lit candles and placed them in the shape of a pentagram. He cleansed his body and bald head of any cotaminaton. He then proceeded to layer on the wax strips in the middle of the pentagram. DEAH DALB DEAH DALB DEAH DALB I SUMMON CHRIS TO POSSES PAPA!

THe deamon levated from the portal under his bed. Cairuto looked at it in amazament. He waited for his now awake papa to blink and close his eyes so that the demon could enter.

Papa was suqreaking and his nostrils flared for quite a while as the demon entered his body. Cairuto watched his dad for a few hours in amazment he had a smile from ear to ear while watching his dad suffer finally the demon ate him up from inside out it was beautiful the mericle of DEATH.

Cairuto has accomplished his duty. :)


End file.
